


Hanging Around

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Epilogue, Episode Tag, Episode s04e04: Monsoon, F/F, First Time, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hanging around isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Around

Business must be undertaken. Helen takes it as a time-out, a way to silence her endorphins following a situation like that. Feliz can barely contain his glee as they set up their financial agreement. Helen can't focus on numbers. The entire time he speaks, she's watching Charlotte on the other side of the terminal. Quiet, withdrawn, smiling whenever she meets Helen's gaze. Helen's heart skips a beat and she finds herself feeling coy. Bloody hell, when was the last time a kiss made her blush? Made her heart pound so? She resists the urge put a hand over her chest to count the beats. When she is finally released, and while Feliz deals with Charlotte, Helen is standing on the tarmac and watching the sun set. The wind is nice and cool on her back. Her adrenaline has faded and her mind is calm. She closes her eyes and hears soft footsteps on the tarmac behind her. She turns and smiles at Charlotte, who looks like she's reporting to the principal's office.

"I've been thinking," Helen says softly. "I don't hang around. It's just not in my nature."

Charlotte looks away. She's expected this and she opens her mouth to speak.

"But my plane has exploded. I have no way to leave... I don't suppose you know of a place I could spend the night...?"

Charlotte looks at her for a moment. Then she smiles and nods, holding out her hand. Helen takes it and lets Charlotte lead her away. The air is thick with fumes. Smoke and gasoline linger in the air, but the breeze is calm. It's like a promise that the storm has passed and they have the whole night ahead of them. Charlotte's hand is trembling in Helen's, so Helen covers it with her own and brings it to her lips. They stand in the shadows, and Helen cups Charlotte's face. They kiss again.

It's sweet, and it's tender, and it's something Helen hasn't felt in a very long time. It makes her heart seize.

"It's all right," Helen whispers.

"You said you were old. Have you done this often?"

"Not often." Helen strokes Charlotte's hair away from her face. "But enough. You?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm not interested in being a teacher tonight." She kisses Charlotte's closed eyes. Then they finish their walk to the Jeep. Charlotte drives, and Helen watches her under the streetlights. It's not like in a city, with lights every five inches. Charlotte is bathed in shadows and then revealed in flashes of yellow and white. She touches Charlotte now and then. Her throat, her shoulder, brushing her arm.

"I'm sorry."

"For touching me? Don't. It reminds me you're really there."

"For harming you."

"You saved me."

"Not without damage."

"You saved me," Charlotte repeats.

They arrive at the hotel and Charlotte leads the way through the brightly lit lobby. Helen is anxious, and amused by her anxiety. They take the stairs, both of them somehow knowing neither of them will be able to stand still in the elevator. It's only one flight, and Charlotte's hand trembles as she attempts to scan her key card in the door. Helen presses against her from behind, covers Charlotte's hand, and guides the card through the slot. Red turns green, Charlotte opens the door, and they step inside.

"I thought you were gorgeous from the moment I saw you." The darkness and privacy seems to have broken the damn in Charlotte's throat. "You were exotic, mysterious, beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I was embarrassed about how drawn to you I was. And when you spoke to me, when you lit up talking about how much you liked geeks and lemurs, God! You didn't laugh when I talked about lemurs--"

Helen kisses her and Charlotte's voice melts in her throat. The last vibrations of her voice travel through Helen's mouth and seem to settle on her tongue. Helen is glad the playing field was leveled; they now have one surprise kiss each. Everything else from now on will happen on even ground.

She likes the sound of that: from now on.

"This is so bizarre. I haven't had sex in so long." Charlotte swallows loudly. "My research, and then dealing with that virus, and finding the right person to send it to. Sex wasn't really on my list of priorities. But now, now, it's over. I'm free. And I'm standing here in my hotel room with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I'm--"

"Charlotte. Darling."

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

"Okay."

This time they move as they kiss. Charlotte knows the layout of the room and guides Helen, like she's leading their dance. Helen steps out of her clunky shoes and their heights are more balanced. Helen opens her mouth to Charlotte's tongue as she is lowered onto the bed. Charlotte kisses Helen's chin, her cheeks, and then her throat. Helen lifts her head as Charlotte kisses her throat and then her chest. She lifts her head, and Helen puts a hand on either side of her face to frame it.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"It's a life worth saving."

Charlotte climbs onto the bed and straddles Helen. Their breathing is loud in the room as Charlotte takes off her shirts. Helen reaches up and touches Charlotte's stomach. She strokes between her breasts and moves her hand over, wishing they had turned on a light. Charlotte strokes Helen through her dress. Helen arches her back into the touch. She doesn't want to rush, not this time, not this lover. She sits up, guides Charlotte's hands behind her neck as they kiss again. Charlotte manages to undo her dress, and the material falls. It gathers between them until Charlotte hooks her hand in it and pushes down. She unfastens Helen's bra and their bodies press together, skin to skin and tongue to tongue.

"You've no idea how long it's been for me," Helen whispers.

"You keep saying you're old. Not so old. Perfect, in fact."

Helen looks up. Her eyes have adjusted to the darkness and she can see Charlotte's face pale against the thicker shadows all around them.

"I'm nearly three hundred years old."

She waits for shock, confusion, but after the day they'd just had, Charlotte smiles. "You don't look a day over two hundred. Kiss me again."

They manage to lose the rest of their clothes, suddenly desperate. Helen shifts her weight once she's naked. She gets her thumbs in the waistband of Charlotte's underwear and takes it down her legs. Charlotte kicks them away, and Helen eases her legs apart as if she's opening curtains. Her hands slide down the smooth flesh of her thighs, then back up, kneeling between the twin hills of Charlotte's knees. She watches Charlotte's reaction as she bows down. Her lips are wet as they brush Charlotte's sex, and Charlotte gasps. Helen closes her eyes. It's been ages, but she can still remember the basics. A wet thumb, the tip of her tongue, a teasing circular motion...

"Oh, God. This is what you have your PhD in."

Helen can't help but laugh. She turns her head to kiss Charlotte's thigh. "Merely a hobby, I'm afraid. But it's certainly a passion."

"Don't stop." She pushes Helen's head back down and Helen obliges her. Soft kisses are followed by a thrusting tongue. Her breath leaves her nostrils and blows through Charlotte's pubic hair. Helen sucks Charlotte's clitoris when it makes an appearance, teasing back the hood with her lips. Charlotte whimpers a warning, and Helen watches her as she comes. It's a beautiful sight, one that Helen has gone far too long without witnessing; a woman in the throes of orgasm is magnificent to see, to feel, to experience. Helen feels drunk on it.

Afterward, she slips over Charlotte's body, brushing her breasts over Charlotte's hips, stomach and breasts before they kiss again. Charlotte twists her lower body and Helen lays beside her on the mattress. They face each other, Charlotte's eyes wide and dark and her tongue looks white when it sweeps across her fingers. She guides her hand down.

"If I don't... you'll have to stay. I'll always owe you."

"You needn't resort to blackmail, darling." She loosely grips Charlotte's hand. "Touch me."

"Say please."

Helen leans close. "Please, Charlotte. Touch me."

Charlotte shudders. "Men with guns couldn't even make you beg."

"You have more power than they do."

"Mm." She looks down to watch her hand disappear between Helen's legs. Helen closes her eyes. "Tell me you want me."

"I do... desperately. Charlotte, please." Helen gasps as Charlotte's fingers push against her. And then Charlotte is inside of her. "Yes... Charlotte... yes... Your thumb..."

Charlotte touches her and Helen arches her back wantonly. Charlotte bends down and kisses Helen's chest, and Helen pushes higher until Charlotte's lips close around her nipple. She sucks in rhythm with her thrusting and then, inevitably, Helen feels as if a rope has been tied around her midsection and she was being tugged slowly, inexoriably toward the edge. And then for the first time in over a century, she had an orgasm that wasn't caused by her own touch.

She loses track of what's happening... where Charlotte's lips and fingers are, what's being said or done. She comes back with soft lips on her cheeks kissing away her tears and she snuggles against the warmth of Charlotte's body. Their legs and arms tangle, and Charlotte rests her head on Helen's shoulder.

"Please tell me this won't be a one night stand," Charlotte whispers.

"No. Never. You are far too interesting to let go, my dear Charlotte Benoit."

Charlotte smiles and kisses Helen. Minutes pass before they speak again.

"How long will it take you to get a new plane?"

Helen considers that she could have asked Feliz for a ride. Helen considers that she could have a new plane on the island within the hour. Helen considers many things, and then kisses Charlotte's eyes.

"It all depends on when I call them. And I've no idea where the phone is in this hotel room."

Charlotte grins. "Maybe I'll help you find it."

Helen presses against Charlotte. "Don't... you... dare."

There are worse ways to spend a weekend than "hanging around" on an island.


End file.
